The Darkness Inside
by Frozen Hell
Summary: Ah ha ha ha ha ha haaaa.... my first story!!!
1. The Darkness Inside Prologue

****

The Darkness was unlike any other they experienced before; they could feel the presence of evil in the room. Their digimon killed at the shot of its ray. They were left to defend themselves with nothing but each other. The castle made noises that creaked and groaned. The thunder outside was their only light. They walked through the halls, painting staring at the so closely, it was like they were alive. Foot steps of the remaining digidestine walking through. Only five of them were left. The were the original ones. They came to the last door opened it and saw what they were looking for, Mimi.

A/N: This is the prolog to my story. Chapter one will be up soon. This is a horror and romance in one but I am submitting it as a horror. 


	2. The Darkness Inside Chapter One

****

Chapter One

They stood there. Waiting for her reply. She just sat there with her smile, the one that made her look so innocent. She was holding Tanemon. Although Tanemon was black with red eyes, they knew the only reason she was like that was because of the evil that flowed through Mimi. 

Mimi, who was wearing baggy black leather pants and a red spaghetti strap shirt that showed a large portion of her stomach. She wore regular runners. Her hair was a very dark shade of green, it was up in a regular ponytail. Her nails were painted the same shade of green as her hair. 

"I didn't think it would take that long to get her." She said rather coolly. 

"Why are you doing this?" Tai question.

"Tsk… tsk… tsk… of all the people I thought you would understand, Tai, oh well as long as I get what I want I don't have to worry about anything. I am more powerful than you or any Digimon." She said

"Why would I understand?" He was getting angry.

"hmmm… aren't you the one who said I was useless, not powerful enough to help, basically I am just doing this so you know I am as powerful as the next digidestine, or actually I am more powerful!" She gave a small laugh.

"You sicken me!" Sora spat

"I sicken you? Puleeze, you come here with you're 'I have to look out for everbody' attitude and I sicken you?" She glared at Mimi. Izzy typed on his laptop. "Ah my dear Koushiro, E-mailing Gennai will not get you anywhere!" 

"How is that possible?"

"I killed him" They gasped in horror. "It was a pity, he gave a good fight but sadly he's gone" She made a fake crying face. She stood up, set Tanemon down in her chair. 

"How did this happen to you?" Matt spat out in a scream.

"Please I'm right here you don't have to yell, oh and this is just they way I really am. The fake Mimi is gone, say bub bye, cause I am going to destroy you!" They stood there shocked. "But don't worry, I'm gonna let you spend one last night with your digimon." 

"How? You killed them!" Joe exclaimed.

" Oh yes didn't I? Silly me I must have forgot, or you must have forgotten that they don't die they just get reconfigured!" She held out her arm and motioned for them to come closer. When they were their shivers ran down their spines, they could feel the evil inside her. She pointed to the dark part of the room. Lights came on. There sitting on chairs were five digieggs. They each ran up to theirs. They rubbed them. Five little digimon came out. Pabumon, Botamon, Punimon, Nyokimon, and Pitchmon. Sora clutched Nyokimon to her chest and cried.

Joe held Pitchmon as if it were a baby. Matt was holding Punimon and apologizing to him over and over. Izzy was hugging Pabumon as if it were his computer. Tai held Botamon as watched Mimi. She stood there smiling. 'Didn't she have palmon the last time we saw her' He thought. 'Maybe when we forget how to use our crest our digimon dedigivolve? I remember that happened to Izzy, he told me he lost his curiosity and Tentomon dedigivolved into Pabumon.' He watched her. She looked like she wanted to cry when she watched them. 'Maybe she's not evil?' Joe thought. He watched her. 'Is that even Mimi?' Sora thought. 'How could she kill Gennai? It's not like her.' Matt thought. 'If my theory is correct we could get her to stop being evil by making her regret, but that might end up with her wanting revenge. There's got to be a way!' Izzy thought

"I can read your thoughts, and No I'm not evil, Yes the more I am like this Tanemon will dedigivolve, oh and there is one way to get me back to my old self."

"HOW!!!" Tai Screamed

"If I told you it wouldn't be as , much fun to watch you suffer!" She smiled and wiped her eyes. "I'll show you to your quarters." She motioned them to follow her. She walked out the door, down the hall. She stopped at the door next to the room they were just in. "Tai, you can stay here." She opened the door. He walked inside. The door closed automatically. She stopped at the next door. "Here you go Matt." He walked in and the door closed. She did the same for Izzy and Joe. She walked with Sora. She was scared of being alone with Mimi. All she had with her was Nyokimon. Mimi stopped. "Why are you scared of me?" She asked with out turning around.

"I scared of what you'll do to us." She said trying to hide her fear. " We wish you would tell us what really happened!" 

" You really wanna know?" She asked. Sora nodded. " I heard you guys talking, and I heard you all saying I wasn't powerful enough and that I shouldn't be a digidestine."

"Me and Tai were defending you, though!"

"Still, I know it was true. I see all of you helping us win battles and all that stuff and I know that I wasn't powerful enough then, but now as you can see I have more power than anything, I have everything I want, and there is nothing you can do about it because tomorrow, YOU DIE!" She opened the door. Before it closed Sora said something Mimi would never forget. "Are you sure you have everything you want?"

A/N: End of chapter one. Who would like to guess the couple? Mwa ha ha haaaa… 


	3. The Darkness Inside Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

"So Sora thinks she can outsmart me, with her dumb questions!" Mimi said. She threw another dart at the board. " I have everything I want. I'm powerful, well dressed, I have you, Tanemon, and I have my fellow digidestine right where I want them." 

"As long as your happy." Tanemon said. "As long as they don't find a way to stop you, I can assure you that you will succeed!" 

"They WILL NEVER FIND A WAY TO STOP ME BECAUSE THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY AND THAT IS TO BE KISSED BY THE ONE I'M DESTINED TO BE WITH!" She yelled. Throwing another dart. Tai heard the whole conversation from his room. The walls were not very thick. 

'Hmmm… so that's how we stop her.' He thought.

"Oh great Tai heard me! Bring him to me, Now!"

Tanemon hopped to Tai's room.

"My lord wishes to see you." Tanemon said.

"Oh shit I forgot she can read our minds!" He got up. Picked up his sleeping Botamon, and walked out of the room. 

"You heard?" She asked.

"I didn't mean but I think it was best that I did." He replied. "Do you know who it is you have to kiss?"

"Silence! I'm not going to tell you! Tanemon, Bring the others to me!" Tanemon left. "You see Tai, I know you and Sora tried to defend me, the only reason I thought you would understand was because none of them thought you were worthy enough to be our leader, they thought Matt should be leader, Me and Kari defended you but Kari then decided maybe Matt should have been leader! We never told you because you were the one who got us back to the real world after Myotismon made it impossible to get through."

"You're lying!" He screamed. "The other believed in ME!"

"I know it seems that way now, but I was the only one who trusted you!" The others entered the room. "Welcome back, I see we are feeling better!"

"You won't kill us!" Matt said.

"Yeah think!" She said "Of Course I'm not gonna kill you I don't need to now because I am going to have some fun with you!" She laughed. "I lied when I said I was the most powerful being, I am going to bring you to my master!" She laughed harder.

"Who…what?" Izzy choked out. "You mean some one more powerful than you?"

"DUH! I just said that! You know for some one with the crest of knowledge, you are pretty slow!"

"And for some one with the crest of sincerity, YOU REALLY ARE A BITCH!" Sora screamed.

"I never would have guessed." She said sarcastically. "Tanemon come here!" She jumped up and dedigivolved to Yuramon. "Now I need one favor from each of you!" They looked at each other. "Your digivices!" They gasped.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Simple with your digivices I can make it possible for Yuramon to digivolve to Rosemon!" 

"But why?" Joe asked, She looked at him. He got the hint. 

"There is one way to destroy him!" She said

"WHAT?" Matt yelled

"Why do you keep yelling?" She asked. He pouted. "The only way you can destroy him is by making him… cry." She laughed. "And you have no Idea how hard it is to make him cry!" She laughed more. "But since I have been so good to him he said I can destroy one of you!" She burst out laughing. The others looked at each other wondering whom she was going to destroy. 'I remember when she was nice, I had such a huge crush on her.' Some one in the crowd thought. She suddenly stopped laughing. 

"Who?" Izzy asked, "Who did you want to destroy?" She didn't say anything. She left the room. 

"That was odd." Joe exclaimed.

"Never mind now, we got to find a way out of here!" Tai said.

~Mean While~ 

"I'm sorry, Master!" Mimi said in a low voice and she bowed down before her master.

"You, child of sincerity have been a loyal slave, you beg for my forgiveness I shall grant it." He bellowed through out his castle.

"Thank you, Master!" She said. She turned to leave. 

"Oh might I trouble you for one more thing" He asked. She turned to him.

"Anything." She replied.

"Kill the one that favors the child of Love." He said.

"Who might that be?" 

"Joe…"

A/N: Ah ha ha ha ha haaaa I am da best. I haven't decided whether to kill Joe or not. It's not like he's my least favorite character, it's just that I support Jyora. My least favorite character is Matt, he looks so cute with Jun. I am a Junato supporter. Matt thinks he's so cool!!! Bleh he's ugly, Tai's the cute one ::Drools::


End file.
